<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If It’s Quite Alright, I Need You Baby by egonspenglersnose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818170">If It’s Quite Alright, I Need You Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egonspenglersnose/pseuds/egonspenglersnose'>egonspenglersnose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ghostbusters but Janine likes girls, Oral Sex, fluff and some good old smut, im a woman with a giant crush on Janine don’t come for me, sapphic goodness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egonspenglersnose/pseuds/egonspenglersnose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Janine when you come to New York City and begin working for the Ghostbusters, and it’s easily one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. </p>
<p>This may or may not have been an excuse to write about my giant crush on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janine Melnitz/Female Reader, Janine Melnitz/Reader, Janine Melnitz/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If It’s Quite Alright, I Need You Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time, it had happened with far more hesitance. </p>
<p>After months of silent pining from both you and Janine, it had seemed daunting to even dare try making a move on the other. You were both women, which in turn made it that much harder for either of you to tell when the other was flirting if at all. </p>
<p>Being a lesbian in the 80s wasn’t exactly ideal by any means; with Reagan and all of the other political and social dilemmas plaguing the front pages each day, it only seemed more and more daunting. </p>
<p>You had come to New York in the hopes of finding people who would accept you, and had thankfully found solace in the Ghostbusters. Oddballs attract other oddballs after all, right? </p>
<p>They all knew about you, even Dana, and hadn’t even blinked when you told them. Their friendship and support didn’t come with conditions, and it took coming out for you to realize that. </p>
<p>Ray seemed confused but supportive, Peter (upon seeing how obviously worried you were about it) had held back on the crude jokes in order to lend a listening ear, Winston gave you a huge hug, and Egon didn’t seem to think much of it. After all, you were still you, so this didn’t change a thing about you to him. It wasn’t like you had grown a second head or something (now THAT would have turned the tables a bit, but for now we shall digress).</p>
<p>It was Janine that you were the most worried about. You see, the moment you had laid eyes on her, you had begun to harbor a big fat crush. To the nth degree, actually. She was just so smart and so sassy and headstrong that you couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>And, as you got to know her over the months, your fondness for her only grew. You loved spending the occasional lunch hour with her and hearing stories about her mother, her fondness for Cyndi Lauper and Pat Benatar’s music, anything she would tell you you would soak up like a sponge. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was dumb luck that she liked you just as much. Maybe even more. Janine was pretty good at keeping her emotions in check (aside from her temper on occasion), but it wasn’t hard to tell that you were the only person she gave full on smiles to even just in passing. </p>
<p>And so, that had led to Friday nights eating pizza in her living room or yours, watching Entertainment Tonight and talking about how big everyone’s shoulders looked on the newest episode of Dynasty. Sometimes, it evolved into nights spent watching old Audrey Hepburn movies and falling asleep that way. </p>
<p>But, the first time it happened, sleep was the last thing on the agenda. </p>
<p>That night was different. It was a cool, breezy night in April, and the only light in the room was the television screen. The film was Roman Holiday, and Janine’s head rested sweetly on your shoulder. </p>
<p>Both of you had wondered, if only briefly, what this was between you. You liked Janine a lot, and you were sure she knew that, but maybe she didn’t know in what way. </p>
<p>Before you could vocalize this thought, she seemed to have one similar, and there was her lovely face in the darkness. The screen reflected off of her glasses ever so slightly, and she seemed like she wanted desperately to say something. </p>
<p>“I like you a lot, ya know,” she said, her brown hair whisked stylishly away from her face. </p>
<p>“I know,” you nodded, and Janine seemed to fidget with her hands more than usual. You could almost see the gears turn in her mind then as she decided no, she would not let nerves get the better of her, and she was going to brave whatever reaction she got. </p>
<p>“I mean...look, I suppose we’ve let this go on long enough, and you don’t even have to say anything back if you don’t want to, but...I really think I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. Figured you should be the first to know.”</p>
<p>It was dazzling, her ability to be confident and outright, but then again, it was why you admired her so much. However, you could tell that there had been a bit of fear or hesitance in telling you. </p>
<p>Was there anything to say? Maybe not. Instead, you leaned in and kissed one of her soft cheeks, catching a whiff of her shampoo and—oh god, were you blushing? Yup, definitely blushing. </p>
<p>Janine could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks. Jeez, she really was in deep now, wasn’t she? That same wonderful smile bloomed across her face as your eyes met again, and for a moment she couldn’t help pulling you into her arms. </p>
<p>“You have no IDEA how nervous I was to say that,” she admitted, and you squeezed her petite waist gently in return. </p>
<p>“You kidding? I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met.” This devolved into easy laughter, and it occurred to you that it was really nice to see Janine so loosened up and happy. </p>
<p>Neither of you was sure who initiated it first; but there you were, kissing sweetly as you leaned back into the cushions of her couch. This was all about excitement and the warm fuzzies, that much was obvious. Janine was obviously experienced in intimacy at least somewhat, but it hadn’t extended into being with women yet. </p>
<p>Here she was, a grown woman having all of these firsts, but somehow it wasn’t daunting. In fact, she felt elated. Your hands were gentle on her body, and good God, it was just so NICE. </p>
<p>Her hair was so soft; you had always wanted to run your fingers through it, and now you did exactly that, watching as Janine nearly purred from the motion of it. Sinking your fingers into the soft brown locks, the two of you fumbled to find a position that was comfortable, giggling slightly as you eventually managed to recline and bring the shorter woman down on top of you. </p>
<p>And from there, everything bloomed into something truly sweet and genuine between you. Ray was your biggest fan, easily, and was clearly thrilled when the two of you got together. He had always known you liked each other, and thought you were a very cute couple. </p>
<p>Those Fridays turned into Wednesdays and Saturdays and almost everyday inbetween, until it got to the point where you were nearly always together at either her apartment or yours. Affection came clumsily, albeit a bit slowly. Both of you were nervous and new to a lot of things; kissing was where you continued to pick up, gradually moving a bit farther whenever the mood struck you. </p>
<p>However, the parts that mattered and stuck out to you the most were the ones that would have seemed the most mundane to anyone else; learning to cook together and figuring out how to maneuver a nightly routine, letting her show you her favorite shade of red nail polish, and even just laying around together. </p>
<p>Janine had far more depth than most would have given her credit for. Despite the deadpan manner she exhibited most of the time, she could also be joyful and lots of fun. Of course, this mood tended to show itself mainly with you (and on occasion, with Ray or Winston when they made her laugh) even in the most tame of moments. </p>
<p>She had endless stories about her mother, whom you later got the pleasure of meeting, worrying about her eating right, watering the houseplants, and despite feigning annoyance it was clear that the two loved each other dearly. </p>
<p>One evening, as you stood at the stove stirring noodles for dinner, you felt her hand slide into the curve of your waist as her Queens accent filled your ears. </p>
<p>“I was pretty bored around here before you, ya know,” this was a remark that in itself wasn’t a huge statement, but made you smile from ear to ear nonetheless. You knew this was her way of saying she loved you. </p>
<p>In the midst of crazy lives filled with ghost catching and keeping four grown men from getting sucked into alternate dimensions, this type of almost-domesticity seemed laughably sweet. </p>
<p>You both wore glasses, and it became somewhat of a sign of affection between you two for you to offer to clean hers for her; in fact, she nearly insisted on it now. It would almost always end with you receiving a grateful kiss on her part, those soft brown eyes looking at you with a blurry fondness. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until a Tuesday night in June when either of you felt ready to initiate anything more aside from the basic exploration of intimacy you had embarked on together. </p>
<p>You laid between Janine’s slim legs, your back to her chest as she smoothed your hair away from your face. Tonight’s movie was Casablanca, a favorite of both of yours, and Janine found herself wondering how she had gotten lucky enough to end up here. </p>
<p>“You know, I think you’d look pretty in a hat like that,” you motioned to the vision of Ingrid Bergman on the screen, one of your hands running absentmindedly along Janine’s leg on your right side. The air in your apartment was cool, enough so for the both of you to be in shorts. </p>
<p>“You think? Hats were never really my thing.”</p>
<p>“I do. You have nice cheekbones like she does.”</p>
<p>“I think maybe you’re trying to butter me up, but I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>“I enjoy buttering you up, you should know that by now,” the both of you laughed, and a thought similar to Janine’s about luck occurred to you as well just then. </p>
<p>You looked over to the coffee table, seeing a picture of the two of you from a trip you had taken upstate a couple of weeks ago; you had found a small apple orchard only an hour from the city, and the sweet old man who ran it had taken the picture in question. </p>
<p>Janine was holding a basket of apples in one hand, your waist under her other arm, and you were trying in vain to keep your longer hair out of your eyes while smiling. Oh, how funny it would’ve been for the old man to know what was really going on, you thought. </p>
<p>That day was one of the first times you had ever seen Janine in shorts; she looked great, of course, and you wore a sundress to beat the heat. This picture would never leave the spot where you could easily see it if you could help it. </p>
<p>The feeling of Janine slipping a comforting hand under the collar of your T-shirt and resting it on your chest was what brought you back to earth; she often did this just for the skin to skin contact, and you never objected or really mentioned it. It was comforting, and her hands were soft and warm.</p>
<p>A few nights of fooling around partially under or above clothes had preceded this, mainly with curious hands and with both of you eager but a bit hesitant. However, tonight felt different. Tonight felt like it might be the right time to give it a real go. </p>
<p>Moving up to face her, you smiled, earning a raised eyebrow from the petite woman beneath you. </p>
<p>“Hey good looking, come around here often?” You schmoozed, earning a laugh from her and a playful shove to the shoulder. </p>
<p>“You would know, you’re practically on top of me half the time,” she retorted. </p>
<p>“Well, babe, I kind of AM on top of you,” her arms looped around you, resting in the small of your back, and you were sure that your face let on that you were absolutely head over heels for Janine. She loved this, the way you weren’t afraid to be as outright about being into her as she was into you. Janine knew what she wanted and went for it, especially in terms of those she held affection for. </p>
<p>There was that laugh again, and then she was kissing you, any and all resolve leaving your body as the both of you essentially turned to jelly in response to the other.</p>
<p>It was so natural to kiss her by now, after sharing kisses in the kitchen, by the coffee machine in the firehouse, even in the subway when no one was looking, that any hesitation was forgotten. Her long nails raked up and down the soft skin of your back as she moved to lift your shirt slightly, and with a sigh you leaned into her completely. </p>
<p>It had taken a while to become less and less inhibited about intimacy with another woman for the both of you, but tonight it felt easy. Taking her cue, you reached up to run your hands through Janine’s soft brown hair. Pairing this with soft kisses to her neck, it took not even a second for you to get lost in what you were doing. </p>
<p>“You don’t seem as...as nervous as the first time we tried this,” Janine said, her voice caught somewhere between a sigh and a giggle.</p>
<p>“I’m not, but it’s hard not to be nervous around you,” you spoke, your hot breath against her throat causing Janine to grip your waist tighter. </p>
<p>“Me? Have you seen yourself?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” you rolled your eyes, pausing to giggle as you lifted your head again. </p>
<p>“Y’know, I would love to keep chatting about this, but I would love to do it in the bedroom if possible,” even Janine was giggling now, and you eagerly turned off the TV as the two of you clamored to the mattress. Janine was unbuttoning her pajama top, and you couldn’t help sitting on the edge of the bed to admire her. </p>
<p>She was fit and petite, her skin fair and visibly soft. You reached out a hand to touch her, obviously a bit nervous and earning a smile from Janine as the moon shone in on you both. </p>
<p>“You can touch me, you know. I’m not gonna break,” she said, and there wasn’t an ounce of snark in her voice now. Okay, maybe a bit, but this was a loving kind of snark. She decided to go for it and straddle your lap, her soft hands rubbing your shoulders and up to your jawline before they found the hem of your shirt. “Arms up, hm?”</p>
<p>You obeyed, smiling and allowing her to disrobe you. It was summertime and just before bed, so neither of you had on a bra, and knowing that fact was what made this even more exciting. You wondered what she thought of you now as Janine took a good look at you, your cheeks flushing a soft shade of red as she moved her hands along your waist and looked back up at you. </p>
<p>You had often wondered if your breasts were oddly shaped or looked weird, but judging by the look on Janine’s face that definitely wasn’t the case. Her own breasts were pert and lovely; small, but plump. </p>
<p>“Can I?” You asked, moving your hands up on her ribcage a bit as you waited for permission. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she nodded, and you took both of the teardrop curves into your hands, caressing them gently and feeling like you were sixteen all over again with the way your heart was racing. Deciding that now was not the time to let your nerves get the better of you, Janine moved to lay you both down, taking the reins and leaving her own set of kisses along your neck. She had discovered early on that you were quite the fan of neck action, and used it to her advantage in times like these. </p>
<p>A loud moan escaped your lips then, and you didn’t even try to hold it back; you wanted her to know how much you were enjoying this. She tried to wiggle out of her shorts and panties using only one hand then, causing both of you to laugh and break your concentration. </p>
<p>“Can I help?” You grinned, and Janine couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ve never had this much trouble getting my clothes off before,” she grinned, smoothing your hair away from your eyes and adjusting herself so that the two of you could help the other finish undressing. </p>
<p>You could feel your stomach leap as you saw her this way for the first time; Janine was gorgeous. From head to toe, she was everything you had thought she would be. God, how could one woman even BE so beautiful? It didn’t seem fair. </p>
<p>“Well, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna get your hands on me?” She was nervous too, you could tell. Despite her best efforts at hiding it, she was just as nervous but openly enamored with your own body. Sure, you were maybe a little softer in the stomach and a few other areas, but that was just fine by Janine. She was head over heels for you, no questions asked. </p>
<p>Moving into her arms again, you leaned in for a kiss. However, this time was more serious than before. It was down to the wire now, and it was clear that the both of you were ready for this. As stupid as it sounded, you had both done some research on the mechanics of it all, and wanted to be educated going into it. </p>
<p>“Is pizza some sort of aphrodisiac? Because you sure are all over me tonight,” You mused, making Janine roll her eyes. </p>
<p>“We’re about to have sex and that’s what you’re thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Sorry. Just nervous I guess,” her long red nails were raking along your scalp now as she ran her fingers through your hair, actively sending chills down your spine. The balance of humor and intimacy was evident and sweet, but it was clear that Janine wanted more of the latter now. </p>
<p>Her breasts pressed sweetly against yours as you lay flush against one another, and you decided to make the first move. After all, she did that enough for the both of you that you figured you should give her a break. </p>
<p>One of your soft hands slinked downwards, towards the soft curls of her pubic hair, pausing just above her hip. </p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” You whispered, and Janine exhaled with hot, bated breath. </p>
<p>“God, yeah…” she nodded, and you took that as your cue. Using your middle finger, you allowed the digit to move between her labia and into the waiting wetness, drawing it upwards and towards her clit. You started off slow, moving in languid circles with the pad of your finger and adding just a bit of pressure; the way you would’ve wanted it done on yourself. Judging by the way her legs fell open a bit more, you figured she was definitely enjoying it. </p>
<p>Janine was so gorgeous; her soft brown hair, flawless skin, lovely cheekbones and perfectly shaped lips were something you were sure you had only ever seen in paintings. For a second, you flashed back to the day you had taken her to the art museum and told her she reminded you of a painting of Athena. She had rolled her eyes, but secretly you knew Janine had loved such a heartfelt compliment. </p>
<p>Those soft brown eyes looked into yours now, if only briefly. She was beginning to focus more on how you were making her feel, and you would’ve gladly let all of the attention be on her alone had she not shifted positions ever so slightly just then. </p>
<p>“Let me...let me do you too…” the hitch in her voice made your heart leap into your throat, and you wordlessly obeyed, laying beside her so that neither of you would have to perform a balancing act. </p>
<p>Janine’s nails were long but not uncomfortably so, so when she reached over to begin touching you in a similar way, there was no scratching to worry about (at least no unwanted scratching that was). She rubbed up and down the length of your thigh at first, until a soft gasp escaped you and she made her way to your very core. </p>
<p>Her approach was similar; beginning in slow, deliberate movements before speeding up a bit. You had done a bit of this before on nights when you both felt brave enough, but this was the first time it had ever gotten to a point of all clothes being off. You were sure your cheeks were red enough to be seen even in the moonlight, and you couldn’t resist kissing Janine’s shoulder as things began to feel particularly good. </p>
<p>The two of you went on like this for quite a while, simply touching each other in rhythm and reveling in the feeling for a long time. One of Janine’s petite legs hooked over yours, and the way she ran her foot up and down your calf nearly made you shiver. This woman was going to be the end of you, you swore.</p>
<p>You knew how you wanted to set about getting her off, though, and wondered if she would be up for it. </p>
<p>“J-Janine...can I, ohhh...could I try something?” You gently slowed the pace of your hand, and she was better able to focus because of it. </p>
<p>“Yeah...yeah, I trust you,” she said, which was oddly sweet to you in the moment and caused you to lean over for a firm kiss on the lips. Before you could move away, however, Janine went in on your neck, her hands running up your back as she left a love bite or two. You didn’t care anymore as a shameless moan left your body in response, knowing that it would make Janine feel like the strong, domineering and sexy woman that she was. </p>
<p>“People are...are gonna see those, you know…” you furrowed your eyebrows in response to the ministrations, earning a pleased and seductive purr from Janine underneath you. </p>
<p>“Mm, that’s the point,” she grinned, your idea slipping your mind for a moment as she flipped the two of you over if only for a second. She herself couldn’t believe her luck in managing to be with such a beautiful woman, and wanted to show you exactly what she thought of you like this. “I’m so crazy about you, you know that? Have been ever since the day I saw you…”</p>
<p>“God, me too…” your heart was absolutely pounding with a mix of love and arousal; Janine was so unabashedly open about the way she felt, and it was a huge turn on. Nothing got you worked up more than a confident, sexy woman, and that was what Janine was through and through. </p>
<p>The two of you inadvertently got lost in a flurry of kisses, before she pulled away with kiss-swollen lips. Her glasses had been discarded long ago, so all you saw now were her lovely brown eyes. </p>
<p>“You...you were gonna do something, right?” She asked, her voice breathless as you switched your positions again. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was,” the two of you shared a giggle then, before you left a soft trail of kisses down her abdomen. Gently parting her legs, you waited for a nod of approval from Janine before your lips made contact with the soft skin of her inner thighs. </p>
<p>Her breath was coming in higher pitched gasps now, and it was clear that it had been far too long since anyone had done this for her. You had done it a few times, so you knew the ropes, but you also knew to listen to her and that every woman was different. </p>
<p>Gradually, you made your way downwards until you finally let your tongue glide over her clit, feeling Janine’s thighs quiver and beginning to rub them gently. At the same time, you got into a rhythm of licking and sucking, really going down on her with gusto. </p>
<p>Janine knew that this was right, especially now. No man had ever taken such good care of her, whether it was during sex or elsewhere. Sure, she was snarky and sardonic and quick witted, but that didn’t make her incapable of knowing when she was absolutely in love with someone. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, that’s—YES…” she moaned, gently gripping your hair and rocking her hips closer to your mouth. This was fantastic; your nose was buried in the soft curly hair between her legs, and you easily could have gone on doing this for as long as she wanted you to. </p>
<p>On occasion, you would part to kiss her inner thighs again, but you never left her unattended for long. Who needed air when you had your gorgeous girlfriend right there in front of you?</p>
<p>A few tongue movements really caught her fancy, and you made sure to repeat them, surprised at your own abilities when you felt that familiar tension building up in her thighs after what had seemed like just a few minutes but was really much longer than that.</p>
<p>She came in what felt like an explosion; Janine could have sworn she saw stars as she let out a high pitched moan that easily could have shaken the walls. Neither of you cared, this was fantastic. Once she had ridden out the last waves of her climax, you parted with a few more gentle kisses to her thighs, and Janine couldn’t resist pulling you into her arms again. </p>
<p>“Where‘d you learn to do that? Oh my god…” she was a beautiful mess there on the bed, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. </p>
<p>“Just dumb luck, I suppose,” you smoothed her hair away from her eyes then, and once Janine caught her breath, her focus was entirely on you. Rolling you onto your back, she ran her hands along your skin, visibly enamored with you. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do? Just tell me, I’ll do it…” </p>
<p>“Anything, I just want you so badly,” you sighed, her hands moving over your breasts and torso. </p>
<p>She decided she was going to give a try to what you had just done to her, even if her experience was minimal. Janine deftly made her way between your legs, laying on her stomach as she came face to face with the heat of your sex. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll give this a go...that alright with you, baby?” She asked, the nickname sending a quiver throughyour body as you answered her. </p>
<p>“Yes...please…” </p>
<p>She started off cautiously, her lips and tongue gentle but steady until she found a rhythm you liked. The thrill of being able to please you was what really drove her, and in no time you were reduced to a moaning mess on the bed. </p>
<p>Janine was far more handsy, reaching up to feel and squeeze your breasts and thighs. One of your hands moved down into her hair again, and while you had closed your eyes to focus, Janine chose to look up at you from time to time. It was such a turn on, and always made you absolutely weak each time she did it. </p>
<p>She was even surprised at herself, really; going down on a woman took so much more finesse and care, and she could almost appreciate it as a sort of art form. The sounds you were making were phenomenal, and she quickly found that she loved the way you grnty gripped her hair to keep her steady and bring her in closer. </p>
<p>“Janine, I-I’m gonna—don’t stop—!” You were barely able to choke out the words before your orgasm hit you, and Janine seemed incredibly pleased with herself in knowing that she could make you feel that good. </p>
<p>As the two of you respectively wiped off your mouths, you laid down together in a satisfied but exhausted heap. There was nothing in the world, not even the shitty Reagan administration or any of his cronies that could make you give up what you had. You knew that much. </p>
<p>“Should we shower?” You contemplated, running a comforting hand up and down Janine’s back as she snuggled up to you. </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe. Unless you wanna smell like sex later,” a grin spread across her face as she said this, the two of you sharing a kiss before heading to the bathroom. It was hot, much hotter in the city than elsewhere, which warranted a cooler shower.</p>
<p> It wasn’t all bad though, considering the two of you were together. This shower was far from sexy; it mainly consisted of asking each other about various moles in odd places or even just washing the other woman’s hair as a sign of affection. Janine absolutely loved having someone else wash or just play with her hair, and you loved to do it for her. </p>
<p>It was one of many quirky nightly habits you had discovered that she enjoyed upon spending so much time with her; she liked to keep the bedroom fairly cool regardless of the season, never liked to leave her feet exposed at night (she had had more than one pesky spirit decide to follow her back from work and that was the area they always went for when interrupting bedtime), and was much more of a cuddler than you had ever anticipated. </p>
<p>Once the two of you were dried off, and in what light pajamas you could tolerate, you pulled the sheet up over yourselves and settled in. You could see in the dark that she was wearing one of your T-shirts, one for your hometown’s high school football team. </p>
<p>“You like that shirt a lot, huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little big on me, but I like t-shirts that way,” she said, her head nestled into the crook of your neck as she lay halfway on top of you. “You gotta take me there to see it sometime, you know.”</p>
<p>“See what?”</p>
<p>“Your hometown, silly. I gotta know what team I’m representing eventually.”</p>
<p>The idea made your heart soar, and you tenderly squeezed Janine’s body before looking down at her one more time. </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>It was so unabashedly happy, the way you felt with her, and neither of you would have given it up for the world. Nothing wrong with being stupidly in love if that‘s how you wanted it to be, nothing wrong at all. </p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, Ma said to eat toast in the mornings. It’ll keep your stomach steady.”</p>
<p>“I’ll remember that,” it was then that you felt a soft pressing of lips to your cheek, opening your eyes before drifting off just to smile at the spirited woman in your arms. Janine rarely ever gave warm, genuine smiles like these, but you treasured them every time you saw them. </p>
<p>“Night, doll face.” You could have listened to tacky nicknames in that wonderful Queens accent for the rest of your life, and maybe Janine would let you do exactly that. With some persuasion, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I’m nuts about Janine abs there need to be more fics about her of various types. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>